Warrior Cats: Ivypool And Hawkfrost's kit
by Pizzacat N Wafflecat
Summary: When Ivypool and Foxleap has kits, one isn't the same. The one is daughter of Ivypool and Hawkfrost..


Ch. 1

 _Ivypool's_ _Flashback_

She remembered it clearly. One night that she had woken up in the Dark Forest, no cat was around. She didn't know what to do, so Ivypool sat down. Maybe some cat was nearby? Then she had heard a noise.

"Ivypool, you're here," A familiar voice meowed to her.

She could sense it was behind her. She turned around. Now, infront of her was Hawkfrost. Ivypool had been in love with Hawkfrost since she met him. The handsome tom sat down.

"What are we doing today?" Ivypool asked.

"Hm, depends," He responded.

Ivypool didn't understand what he meant. They might be training?

Hawkfrost walked up to her, "We'll do a review, then we'll see how we'll end the night," He tells her.

Ivypool nodded, "So, when do we begin?"

"Now. Ivypool, attack me," He meowed to her.

She nodded her head, and swiftly clawed at the huge tom, with her claws unsheathed, knowing she'd get fussed at if they weren't. The tom avoided her moves.

"Hmph, try again, and try to actually hit me this time?" He asked, with his eyes glaring at her.

She nodded again, and turned around. She leaped for him, when he jumped to dodge, she twisted her body. The twist made her go sideways, letting her hit him harshly.

"Better," The tom meowed to her.

Ivypool smiled at the tom's 'praise'.

"Now, do a crouch," He told her.

She obeyed, and did a low crouch. She looked to Hawkfrost, who was nodding.

"Good," He meowed to her.

After a while of more reviewing, he turned to her.

"You deserve a.. Treat.. After all of that good work.." He told her.

She nodded, and looked up to him. His eyes had a look of lust in his icy blue eyes. She realized it. _Is it true? Could this be happening?_

Hawkfrost lead to deeper part of the forest. He turned to her.

"Get into a hunting crouch," He directed her.

She nodded, getting into the crouch. Ivypool's tail was up, hoping she knew what he was going to do.

Hawkfrost looked towards her. He started licking her. Once the tom got near her core she let out a small moan. Hawkfrost continued onto her core. He licked it clean. Hawkfrost then started licking inside her core, getting all the juices into his mouth. Ivypool let out several moans. Then it stopped. She looked at him.

"Why'd you stop?" She asked.

"You're done," He told her.

Ivypool nodded. The tom walked up to her head, and put his member next to her head. She knew what to do. Ivypool up the member into her mouth, and started licking it. Even though the barbs were sharp, she still enjoyed it. Ivypool swallowed every drop of pre-cum that came out of Hawkfrost. His member grew inside of Ivypool's mouth while moaning constantly, and she deep-throated it. Soon, he pulled his member out of her mouth.

"You're good," He told her.

Ivypool, who had messed up from her crouch, got back into a crouch. Ivypool guessed what was going to happen next, and was right. Hawkfrost mounted her, and bit her scruff. He rubbed his member around her core entrance, but not putting it in. She moaned, but soon got enough.

"Come on, already! Do it!" She hissed.

Hawkfrost chuckled at her. He slowly put his member into her core. The barbs ripped at her core, she could barely hold in tears, but she managed to. Once getting far enough, he felt her hymen.

"You haven't done this before? I'm surprised. Now, this will hurt a bit," He warned her.

Ivypool was scared. What was going to happen?

Hawkfrost pulled his member out halfway, and then thrusted in hard. His member broke her hymen, destroying her innocence forever. Ivypool yowled with pain.

"Shh, it only hurts for a little bit," He promised.

Ivypool stopped with the yowl, and waited for the pleasure.

Hawkfrost took his member out halfway again, and thrusted it back in. This time he hit her sweet spot. This sended pleasure to Ivypool.

The she-cat moaned, "Ohh,"

Hawkfrost grinned. This encouraged him to keep on going back and forth. He constantly hit her sweet spot. Now both of them were moaning.

Hawkfrost's member grew huge, ripping her core open. Ivypool didn't mind, with the hits of the sweet spots getting rid of the pain of the barbs.

"I'm going to c-!" Hawkfrost yowled, popping his seed into Ivypool.

Ivypool let out to.

Hawkfrost, being dead, was able to keep on going. Ivypool now weakened, barely could, but didn't want to stop.

Hawkfrost didn't let her go. He thrusted more and more, hitting her sweet spot over and over again. They both started moaning again. Soon, what felt after moons, they both released a second time.

Hawkfrost let go of her, and they fell apart into their combined cum.

When Ivypool woke up, she realized that he never took his member out before cumming, not once. She stared at her red, puffed up core. _Oh god, am I pregnant?_


End file.
